


The #1 on the List (according to the Internet)

by Karukos



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Small things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Karukos
Summary: Samus has really tried to bring the Christmas spirit into her relationship with Link, but so far success has eluded her. So with the helpful advice from an online list she tries the Number one thing to do in the Christmas time... for a couple. Issue is, it's baking, and she has never baked before
Relationships: Samus Aran/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The #1 on the List (according to the Internet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heikitsune25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/gifts).



> Early Christmas present for a friend. Also small workout to get writing juices flowing again

What do normally people do around Christmas? Well, wrong question, at least badly phrased; What did a couple do around Christmas? It had been a question that had bothered Samus since there very beginning of Christmas time… according to shops of all kind. Meaning right now, at the beginning of December she had been worrying about this since the beginning of November and it was starting to get to her.

Of course, she had done some research on the topic. And lists like “Top 20 things you should do with your Significant Other in the Christmas time!!1!” were really great inspirations, but each time she had tried setting things up for, for example, a walk through a snowy park at a starry night (#14 on the list), she had come to realize that this was nothing that was easily planned since it meant going out in the cold and Link did not exactly own indirect face warmers and other acclimatising technology… 

So… she moved up the list rather quickly. Many failed attempts at doing things “right”. Really this whole thing had been a lot more difficult than she had previously expected. So she this was her last resort: The #1 thing on the list and apparently the best thing you could do with or for your boyfriend if you really wanted to have great time in the Christmas time:

She was going to bake him Christmas cookies!

How hard could that really be? From the few videos she had looked over, it did not seem to be that difficult, right? Just mix the thing, roll it out, stamp some shapes and put it in the oven.

Getting into it more quickly turned out to be more challenging than she initially expected. Particularly from the part that she had not initially expected to turn out this different; making the dough. 

For one, there was not one way to make cookie dough… recipes were plenty and some had some more strange ingredients in them… she was pretty sure she had eaten some of the plants raw before and that make her wonder even more so how this was supposed to taste in the mix. But that was really the least of her worries…

Standing right there in the kitchen she was mixing batter and by god was it much harder than it looked. Not only that measuring could get mixed up, pun intended, easily, but also the whole process was easy to mess up in the tiny things.

“Shi-...” Samus hissed angrily to herself as her fingers crushed another eggshell in the most inopportune way. With plenty of small eggshells now flowing in the yolk… And this was not the first time this had happened. It was to the point, where she was wondering if she should just keep it that way and say it’s for extra calcium.

No, she hardly take the easy way out on this. But by god was it frustrating. She never had this much interest in cooking. It took time, was at times hard to pull of, and really she was not sure if she understood what the benefit of it all was. Even more so because she could probably eat things that normal humans would ruin their stomach on. At least if she went of the reaction of some people when she ate things that she had just picked off some tree or ground…

But now that she was trying to cook, lead a more peaceful life with somebody else, she realized that she was so absorbed with the fact that she COULD eat all these things, that she never considered if she SHOULD all these things. At least without cooking them.

With this minor breakdown out of the way though she pulled herself together. She had to do this, right? Baking something for somebody was a kind gesture. Something that shored care and devotion to some degree, at least! 

Taking a deep breath she looked at her phone, scrolling up to the start of the recipe. Step by step. Her hands went behind her back, tying the apron closer as she once again started mixing the batter, this time without calcium surprises, stirring mixing, adding flour… 

With a big smile, she noticed the gooey mass becoming more and more solid over time. It was getting somewhere that for sure. Now things were a bit easier, knead it around some more, make it nice and thick and then let it rest for a while… That gave her at least a bit of time to clean up after all her failed attempts beforehand.

The timer rang… rest time was over. A little bit kneading was necessary still, but with great delight she started rolling out the dough, seeing a nice thick brown sheet for her to stamp on! Fabulous! If she just focused enough then…

“Seems to go along well…” A tenor voice whispered into her ear from behind. With a gasp, Samus spun around, instinctively pushing her arms before her to give her space…. The blonde looked at the other blonde in the eyes, blue on green… 

“Oh it’s you” With a relieved sigh, she sunk her arms as Samus looked at Link with a hand on her chest to calm her raging heartbeat. “Why did you sneak up on me like that!” She exclaimed with an angry pout on her face. After all, who know what reflexes of hers might have been a bit more unpleasant than just pushing him away!

“Not exactly sneaked up. Been standing here for….” He responded, before looking first at the kitchen clock, then pulling out his phone to discern the time… “... a bit” He finished, finding the effort a bit more trouble than it was worth.

“Oh…” Seemed like she was quite caught up with her work that she clearly has not been aware of her surroundings. 

“So what have you been doing there? Seems like you are happy with it”. He noted as he tried to look over her shoulder. It was one nice sheet of dough… and some of the cookie cutters were already laying by her side. It didn’t take much of a genius to figure out what she was doing. So it definitely didn’t take Link much to figure it out.

“Oh!” A certain delight played around his lips as he put two and two together. “Want me to help?” He asked, rather eager to get his fingers on this all, clearly. 

“Uuuh… this… is actually something I wanted to do for you.” The tall bounty hunter said with a somewhat embarrassed expression. It was less that she was ashamed for being caught doing something. More so that she felt like she had failed at making it a surprise for him

Something that the otherwise Hyrulian boy seemed to pick up on; “Back when I was a kid. When making cookies like that we would come together and we would cut our own shapes… after baking was done we would spend the rest of the day decorating it together…” 

With a nostalgic expression he picked up one of the shapes, smiling from ear to ear as he spun it around between his fingers. It was a nice story, as far as Samus was concerned. Simple and innocent… Something she had a hard time recalling for herself…

“Wanna make some cookies with me then?” He asked her, giving her one of the cookie cutters… a star shape. Seemed like it was an offer to catch up on something. Although, as she was turning to the counter there was just one single problem:

He refused to take any other position but to stand behind her, hugging her waist while he tried to work… It was awkward at first, given that he had to squeeze his head under one of her arms each time he wanted to actively participate… but she had to admit it was pretty funny.

And even though it was not a swarm of many words, neither of them were big talkers for the most part, it was relaxing. Doing the same thing, working towards the same goal, but not hard… just relaxing. Doing it with each other, before putting everything into the oven…    
  
Plenty of nice gestures were traded, held hands, small kisses, rubbing up against each other until the timer rang again. In quiet they sat then at the table, playing around with the sugar glazing stick she had bought… After all, she was not so brave as to attempt that as a complete beginner! 

But what did it matter, it was fun, drawing shapes, hearts, and small cute animal faces onto the cookies. Definitely something she could look forward to when Christmas would finally come around… and Samus learned why making cookies was so high on the list!


End file.
